Alpha and omega: love and jealousy
by AlphaXXOmega
Summary: My version on how the story will be continued as well as some twists. stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first A&O fanfic so please bare with me here. I have really fallen in love with this movie, it has a great balance of love, comedy, and seriousness throughout. I won't waste your time with disclaimers, due to the obvious fact that I don't own A&O or anything pertaining that subject.

Chapter 1: But I love you...

Kate and Humphrey had just gone over the event prior to the train, when both turned their heads to see a beautiful and blinding view of the moon. Kate, stunned by the sight could only sit back and stare, while Humphrey on the other has was pulled to it like a bee to a flower. Only after Humphrey had began his well toned serenade was Kate freed from her catatonic state, and brought to the truth, and that truth was that...she truly loved her fun-loving omega.

"What are you doing?" was all Kate could bring herself to mutter

"Oh sorry...the Moon...the moment" replied the ever so cheerful omega. "C'mon Kate howl at the moon with me"

Though Humphreys song made everything around them very peaceful, inside Kate, there was a war. This war brought no death but instead was between her heart and her mind, or more so, her loyalty to love and her responsibilities to the pack and its laws.

"What could it possibly hurt" Kate thought to herself. "he only wants to howl."

Setting all other thoughts aside, she slowly stood, gave a little laugh, and moved next to Humphrey to join in on the howl. Humphrey could not imagine in his wildest dreams that the voice coming from beside him would reach to his bones and nearly made his one tracked heart skip a beat. He glanced over to see her matching his howling with her own, and in that split second he realized, they were meant for each other.

_A few hours later.._

Both wolves were now sound asleep, patiently waiting to reach their destination. All was calm, except, in Kate's mind-scape. And although she knew she was in love with Humphrey, she had to forget about all that and stick with her responsibilities to the pack.

"I'm sure he loves you as well." the voice of love inside her noted

"You must forget him and all your memories of him" screamed her responsibilities

No matter what she wanted, it was not the time to be selfish, she had to marry Garth who is an alpha and not Humphrey, who is an omega.

It was against pack law for alpha's and omega's to marry. It was a law put forth to give power to only a selected few. Kate knew, deep inside her, that Humphrey never really paid attention to the ranks and he only remembered when he would be reminded by his friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. What made her different from them? She had constantly asked her father when she was younger how alpha's were different from omega's, and all he would say was "It's pack law." This was never really a satisfying answer to Kate, she was smart, she would rid the pack of ranks when she married Garth and became head of the pack.

_A few more hours later..._

Humphrey and Kate had just been awakened by their avian friends, Marcel and Patty. They were getting ever so close to their destination. So close, they sat next to each other looking into each others eyes, Kate into Humphrey's beautiful sky blue eyes and Humphrey into Kate's warming sun yellow eyes.

"We're home" Kate said

"Yepp, we're home" Humphrey repeated. Rolling his eyes.

Both sat silent under the dark sky hearing only each others breath and the sound on the train.

"There's something I want to..." Both said in unison, turning to face each other.

"You first, please" stated Humphrey slightly enthused and smiling.

Kate look to the side to regain her cool and gain the courage to tell him how she feels but she just couldn't. She would just say something different like how much fun she had instead of her love for him. She turned back to face him.

"Humphrey, I just wanted to say this trip was...fun, you were kinda...fun" mumbled kate through a rare smile.

"Really?" Asked Humphrey enthusiastically

"Really" Kate couldn't help but let out a laugh and finally show a huge smile.

"Ummm...well" was all Humphrey could mumble

"No, don't tell me, you have to go to the bathroom again?" Asked Kate looking at Humphrey shuffling his front paws

"Why? Do you see a truck stop?" hehe laughed Humphrey

They both shared a laugh together.

"I-I just...well that is... I just wanted to say...I love..." Humphrey said turning back to Kate only to realize she was gone and running toward the conflict between the two packs.

Well here's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I tried to stay with that part of the story but I will go my own way soon. So please review and I am up for pointers


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone this is my first A&O fanfic so please bare with me here. I have really fallen in love with this movie, it has a great balance of love, comedy, and seriousness throughout. I won't waste your time with disclaimers, due to the obvious fact that I don't own A&O or anything pertaining that subject.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Laws<p>

Humphrey sat disappointed at his failed attempt to express what his heart had been screaming his entire life. What was it about love that hurt so much? Is it the fear of heartbreak? Or could it be the thought of no matter how close you get you can never get to what you truly want? Regardless, Humphrey and his ever omnipotent optimism overcame the rest of his emotions and always seemed to pull him out of even the worst of situations and this was no different. He knew there was no way an alpha like Kate could ever love an Omega like himself. But then again, maybe he had a chance just...Maybe.

As Humphrey looked out to Kate who was sprinting toward the valley, He sighed letting a low voiced "oh geez" with a saddened face.

He knew he had to chase after her no matter what he felt, and right now with all that was on his mind he would rather just spend the rest of the time he had, with her.

Kate had finally reached the top of the valley with Humphrey in hot pursuit.

Humphrey had just caught up with Kate to hear her scream "I didn't run away!" as she began to descend the cliff with Humphrey in pursuit once again.

"Kate! She's back!" screamed Lilly, Kate's younger omega sister.

Winston, Lilly, and Eve climbed down the cliff to meet Kate in the center of the open valley.

Eve immediately nuzzled with Kate, Relieved that Kate was safe and back home.

"Where have you been?" Asked Winston, Kate's father and leader of the western pack.

"Idaho" Replied Kate

"What were you doing in Idaho?" Winston questioned

"We were relocated, by humans"

"We were supposed to repopulate" stated Humphrey, moving his eyebrows up and down while coming from behind Kate

In an instant Eve jolted forward, growling, landing on Humphrey and strangling him for knocking up her daughter, which in reality never happened.

Kate was in her own little world, trying to contemplate what it would be like to have pups. And there was only one who was fit to do just that, that was Humphrey. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to realize the redness that was building up in her face from the thoughts, as well as, a certain part of her becoming ever more wet. Luckily and unluckily for Kate, Eve noticed the familiar female scent and recognized exactly who it was coming from. Getting up from strangling Humphrey, Eve immediately walked over to the overly turned on spaced out alpha. She had not even noticed her mom walk all around her and saw that she was staring directly at Humphrey. Eve did not even need to see a puddle of juice that came from Kate's womanhood below her to realize what her daughter was thinking, and that was Humphrey.

"KATE!" Howled Eve, absolutely enraged that her daughter would have such thoughts of an omega.

It was as if Kate was released from hypnosis when she heard her mother scream her name. Kate looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her with questioned looks that told her something was happening and that she was the center of that attention.

"M-M-Mom, whats wrong?" Worriedly questioned Kate as she put her tail between her legs and lowered her ears.

"ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT YOUR MARRYING GARTH AND THAT FINAL, AND I DO NOT WHAT YOU TO ASSOCIATE YOURSELF WITH HUMPHREY ANY LONGER!" Shouted Eve directly at her daughters face

Humphrey knew he was in trouble just by the looks he was receiving. If looks could kill he would be dead 10 times over. He knew of only one way to do and that was to run, back to where he was safe and that, was his den.

"What did I do wrong?" Thought Humphrey, running to his den scared for his life. "Why was everyone glaring at me?" All these questions and more were continuously flowing through his head, afraid that the one he loves hated him.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Kate and the rest of the packs...<em>

The war that was inside of Kate's mind had finally started to subside, although she didn't notice her love was ultimately losing and her responsibilities had taken over. All thoughts of Humphrey had disappeared, replaced by thoughts of Garth and the union of the packs.

Days had passed since Kate and Humphrey returned back to jasper, and the mood was quite joyful with the upcoming wedding of Kate and Garth. All were cheerful except for two wolves...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 2 I had bad writers block due to stress and other things but review and give pointers ill try to integrate them in future chapters.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone this is my first A&O fanfic so please bare with me here. I have really fallen in love with this movie, it has a great balance of love, comedy, and seriousness throughout. I won't waste your time with disclaimers, due to the obvious fact that I don't own A&O or anything pertaining that subject.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: If love is true it will always find a way...<p>

It was a calm night, the skies were clear and shone with the brilliance of the bright stars. The light breeze brought with it the scent of pine and dirt. Only a mere few hours until fate would slap Kate's proverbial cheek. She had cursed the cold hands of what influences fate to be so cruel. It may have been her responsibility, but in truth, she was far from ready for the weight of the world that would come crashing down on her like a tree on an insignificant beetle. Since the incident in the valley, Kate was unable to leave her parents den nor had she heard anything about Humphrey, though as if the large reddish alpha male beside her would allow such an exchange of adulterous information. It was clear to Kate the true reason why her parents had let Garth to stay with her these few days (much to her dislike), was simply a rouse to get them to "tie the knot" and seal the marriage in case of any "interruptions" during the real wedding. Of course she had rejected all of Garth's feeble attempts to mate. At times it was just hilariously pathetic and his attempts would only succeed in deepening her love for the fun loving omega. Unbeknownst to Kate, Humphrey was going through his own hell, one could say Kate was going through the emotional pain, while Humphrey was going though the physical.

* * *

><p><em>At Humphrey's den...<em>

"W-w-w-why?" Came a low, nearly inaudible voice, but still recognizable as Humphrey's.

Humphrey lay on the ever so slightly moist ground unable to exert any movement without severe pain throughout his entire body. All four of his legs were shattered, a few broken ribs, and a few claw marks ravaged his body. Three Eastern pack wolves had come to make sure he didn't ruin the merging of the packs. Everyone but himself had know that Kate's true love was him. At the time he didn't understand what motivated the three to do what they did, probably senseless violence. It didn't matter he was already In hell, his love was getting married in the morning at he had nothing left to live for so he just laid there waiting for deaths embrace.

"Soon" Kate thought to herself. It was the day of reckoning, when she would lose her heart entirely. Garth had finally left this morning to prepare for the wedding and Winston had left to check the borders which had only left herself, Eve, and Lily. It seemed that Lily had been as sad as she was but decided not to question her as she already had to many things on her mind and was not in the mood. Kate found herself slowly being drawn into her thoughts, only to be brought back to reality with the sound of her father.

"EVE!" Screamed Winston in a way that sounded like he was in an utter panic.

"Winston, what is it dear?" Asked the ever strong alpha female. Though he never had the chance to answer the question due to his close proximity to the den.

Winston was finally able to crest the top of the cliff right outside the den with a rather heavy load on his back. Both Eve and Kate ran out to investigate Their leaders obvious issue, but upon seeing the source of the stress, Kate, in an unalpha like manner, Screamed Humphrey's name and ran into the den devastated.

Winston carried the unconscious form of Humphrey into the back of the den where Kate was, with Eve not far behind. It was obvious for all three that he had been attacked, although who did it was still an enigma. Kate refused to look at Humphrey's mangled form, His body just laid in the dirt with both her parents hovering over it. Eve began to tend to his wounds while Winston tried to console his shocked daughter.

"Kate, do not worry, he is going to be fine." Stated the ever so stern alpha male. "We will most certainly find who did this to the omega leader" Upon hearing of Humphrey's true role as leader of the omegas, Kate finally started to believe why he was always around her. For the leader of the omegas, theirs true job is not to break up fights but was to protect the heir of the pack no matter what. Only Kate and her parents had been aware of this, thus was the only reason they allowed Humphrey to be so close with the heiress. As if her heart could sink no lower, "he never liked me" Kate thought to herself, sinking ever close to the ground next to Humphrey, finally able to look at him. Though the "truth" had hit her, she still loved this fun-loving omega no matter what and she would show him when he regained his consciousness, regardless of the laws.

One tiny hour left till the end of her life so to speak, Kate for some odd reason was left alone with Humphrey. Why her parents had done so boggled her mind, but she did not mind, in fact she was metaphorically bouncing off the walls with joy. She tried everything to wake him up but none seemed to do anything. Then, before her final attempt to wake him (which was involved hitting him) he rolled on his back with his paws in the air. Kate sat there for a minute or so observing him, just watching his chest move up and down from breathing. Her gaze began to drift lower and lower till her eyes were fixated on the outer "sheath" of his wolf-hood and his family jewels. She was mesmerized by the feeling that she was getting inside her body from just looking at him. An idea finally popped into her head of how to wake this handsome omega before her, it was sure to "release" him from his deep sleep.

She slowly bent over, gently rubbing the "sheath" of his man hood and in no time it began to grow larger and larger. Kate was absolutely stunned at the sheer size of it, she had hoped she could manage. With the tennis ball sized knot out she slowly, and steadily began to massage the very large tool with her tongue for a few minutes. After she thought she was ready, she found herself just able to squeeze her entire mouth around it and began to mover her head back and forth, faster and faster for a few more minutes then finally she felt him tense up and buck a little, and then the wonderful and sweet taste of her fun loving omega's omega. And as she predicted after she had swallowed every drop of her medicine Humphrey began to stir from his slumber, still quite weak and only able to move his neck and head. He turned to see Kate looking down at him. With a huge grin she said "good morning big boy"

* * *

><p><strong>Well another chapter done. YAY! ha well this was a lot more fun to write and ill be working on the next one as soon as possible so please review and stuffs! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone this is my first A&O fanfic so please bare with me here. I have really fallen in love with this movie, it has a great balance of love, comedy, and seriousness throughout. I won't waste your time with disclaimers, due to the obvious fact that I don't own A&O or anything pertaining that subject.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Shock and awe...<p>

"good morning big boy"

"Why had she just called me big boy?" Humphrey had wondered. It was definitely an interesting thing to hear when you first wake up. His body had already "cooled down" before he had managed to notice what had previously occurred. All he really knew was his crippling pain and the grinning beauty hovering above him. "Kate!" Humphrey was about say something but found himself at a loss of words as the sadness of the situation hit him. (insert what hurts the most by rascal flats). He knew he lost her, if there was anything to lose in the first place. He turned his head back toward the ground, Sadness taking over all his emotions.

The sun had finally risen over the trees and was shining straight into the den where Humphrey lay. He could feel its warmth on his battered body. He want to leave, to get as far away as possible, if he only knew the truth that was about to reveal itself upon him.

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes before the wedding...<em>

There was an awkward silence between the two as they just sat there metaphorically speaking of course due to Humphrey's inability to sit. When situations such as these occur it its always Humphrey to break the silence, usually with some kind of joke, but not this time. This time it was Kate's turn to speak first and she knew that she would no longer let This once fun-loving omega feel left out and unloved. "Humphrey...forgive me" Kate walked around and laid in front on Humphrey's face. "What are you tal..." Humphrey had no chance to finish as Kate had pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. After a few minutes Humphrey's look of shock to one of pleasure, welcoming the sweet taste of his love.

"KATE!" Shouted both Eve and Winston in unison. "What are you doing with Humphrey?" Both parents were visibly enraged, but this time it was Kate who was in trouble and not Humphrey. And just as expected Humphrey responded first, "Don't blame Kate Sir, It was my fault, I told her to kiss me." "Is this true Kate?" Winston asked. "No, Humphrey didn't do anything" Kate shot back. "Please sir, I am to blame here"

Kate was contemplating what he was doing and she realized, "He's protecting me like he always has, while I just sit here and do nothing." Her parents were quickly closing in on Humphrey with a sick sort of blood lust in their eyes. And for the second time in his life he awaited deaths cold embrace, and again for the second time it would never come. Kate jumped in front of Humphrey, acting as a wall of sorts to protect him for the impending danger.

"I love him!"

* * *

><p><strong>well here's the latest chapter to my story, sorry its so short. I've been working a lot and stressed and sick and blahhh. But yeah! review and if you want something special to happen PM me and I will put it in if I like the idea!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone this is my first A&O fanfic so please bare with me here. I have really fallen in love with this movie, it has a great balance of love, comedy, and seriousness throughout. I won't waste your time with disclaimers, due to the obvious fact that I don't own A&O or anything pertaining that subject.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I love you too...<p>

"I love you" the words rang through Humphrey's mind. "She what?" he thought, was she being serious or was she just saying that to protect him? Regardless, in his head he didn't care if she meant it or not, he was just so happy to finally hear her say those magical words. What is it about those words that can affect someone so closely and can either bring them together or tear asunder their bonds? With all that has happened the true test was soon to come, would she marry Garth as was her responsibility or would she break pack law and marry Humphrey?

"Kate, move aside!" Commanded Winston, looking down onto Humphrey who was intently looking at the ground, shame in his eyes. He knew he had failed at his one responsibility in life. He had to correct his mistake, even if that meant losing his love once again, no matter the pain in his heart. Behind Kate Humphrey began to stir, he put all of his strength into sitting up. Both of Kate's parents jumped slightly at the sudden movement for the once incapacitated omega. Both had gotten into a stance that showed no room for escape if Humphrey had tried. He didn't move, just continued to look down with the same sadness in his eyes. Humphrey cleared his throat, he wanted his words to be clear and perfect. His thought went straight to Kate, as they always did, but it was different now. He had to be serious with her now, which is a side of him Kate had seldom seen.

All four wolves knew it was time for the wedding but none of the group moved to proceed. Kate turned around to face her love. She had hoped to see his smiling, handsome face, but her hopes were shattered by the sadness in his eyes. "Kate, don't waste your time, I do not love you" He had to lie, it was the only way. Although Kate loved him, she really didn't know much about him. Other than his flamboyant attitude on life, she was clueless on his past. He was a complete mystery. How is it that she had always been around him or to be more precise he was always around her that she knew nothing about him? Kate began to reminisce on her past.

She began to remember things she had forgotten or overlooked, either way she had not thought about it at the time. Every time she would bring up their past when they were younger, Humphrey had seemed to always slyly changed the subject in one way or another. She would ask him about his parents and he would talk about riding down a long hill on half a hallowed out log. Kate felt so stupid for never realizing his antics but looking on it at this point in time was useless, that was the past and even if she knew now what would it have really changed? "What am I doing?" Kate asked herself, she knew she couldn't marry Garth without loving him. She knew the truth had finally come...Love is more important than responsibility... She looked down away from Humphrey, then at her parents, and finally back to Humphrey. The look on his face and the power in his stance was one of complete command and pride. He showed no signs of weakness, no signs of backing down, he looked like a true Alpha's Alpha. Unbeknownst to her, He was an alpha's alpha, one of Humphrey's many secrets.

She felt like she was going to explode. Kate quickly spun, ran, and jumped over both of her parents and went straight into the woods, crying as she went. Her running led her to the place where she met Humphrey, it was The river, though it was long ago she could still see him sadly laying there, all alone. "What was he doing there all alone and where were his parents?" These were all questions that had been left unanswered and that made Kate uncomfortable. She hated not knowing what was going on around her and it was that uncertainty that scared her. To tell the truth that was one of her few weaknesses. She felt all alone, as if all the world had disappeared leaving her behind. There was a rustling in the bushes behind her, it was her father, Winston, he looked with concern upon his daughter. "What is wrong Kate? Why did you run out like that?"

"I can't do it father!"

"What can't you do?" Asked Winston

"Marry Garth, I just can't do it!"

By this time Eve had also Wandered into the scene, concerned for her precious daughter. Although normally the stricter of the two, She felt the compassion and loyalty in her voice as her daughter spoke.

"Kate my beautiful daughter, I believe it is time you learned the truth about Humphrey." Eve stated looking stern but sad at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well so sorry for the long wait, my life is hell right now with homework, work, and my girlfriend ;] but im trying as hard as I can. Soo u know what to do, review, and suggest ideas!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone this is my first A&O fanfic so please bare with me here. I have really fallen in love with this movie, it has a great balance of love, comedy, and seriousness throughout. I won't waste your time with disclaimers, due to the obvious fact that I don't own A&O or anything pertaining that subject.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Secrets...<p>

"What are you talking about mom?" Kate was confused about what was going on but wanted to know the situation. "What do you mean by the truth about Humphrey?" She had always been a smart girl but she just couldn't get a grip on the situation before her.

"Well how should I put this..." Winston began. It was obvious to Kate that he was struggling to find the proper words to explain the situation. "Kate, you were never supposed to be the heir to lead the pack; Humphrey was."

The worried looks on the faces of the pack leaders counteracted the shock and awe on that of Kate's. It seemed as though her world had been completely flipped upside down. "What do you mean when you say Humphrey was supposed to be the heir?"

"Kate, Your mother and I were not the original leaders of this pack"

"Yes you were, I was still young when the two packs split but I know you were the leaders since the moment of the split."

"No Kate, Who do you believe was the leader of the pack when both packs were still together? And why do you think they split?"

Kate's mind was reeling at the validity of the information that was being put forth in front of her. The world seemed to slow down. The loud howls of the eastern wolves from over the hill began to falter, the rustling of the wind through the tree's faded. It was the sun that broke Kate from her dream like trance.

"Please don't tell me Humphrey and I are related." Kate was slightly grossed out and scared of what the answer might be.

"No, No, No, Nothing like that." Eve replied knowing full well what she was implying.

"Oh thank god, then what do you mean?"

"Like I said your mother and I are not the original pack leaders and neither is Tony. I suppose you could say that Humphrey is the reason the two packs split."

Before Kate could speak, Eve cleared her throat to draw Kate's attention to her.

"Kate, My dear, it was about the time when Humphrey was born which is about two years before you when his parents were killed." It was very rare for Kate to see her mother sad but now, it was a regular occurrence. "I know that you are already aware that his parents were killed."

It was true that Kate knew of Humphrey's loss but what she didn't know was that he was two years older than her. He had definitely hid his age with his maturity.

"The reason I say this Kate, my dear, is because it was Humphrey's parents that lead the two packs. The death of his parents brought tension between your father who was the second in command to Leonidas who was Humphrey's father and tony who was the third in command."

"Then why wasn't Humphrey made an alpha instead of an omega?" Kate pondered on this question as if it were a major life changing event.

Sadness was once again brought upon Winston's face. "I was present when Humphrey's mother gave her final command. She commanded that her son, Humphrey, be made a omega in the hope that he would not be made a target by any unruly wolves that might want to make him a killing machine like his father."

Kate was dumbfounded, he is the son of "the" Leonidas, the alpha wolf that took down an enemy pack single handed. "Why had Humphrey not told me this?" "Was he ashamed of his past?" "Why? Why? Why?" Screamed Kate at her defenseless parents.

"I did it because I love you." a voice sounded through the bushes behind Kate that she vaguely recognized as Humphrey's but with more power and strength. "I knew that once your parents had given me the task to protect you that I would have to to not only protect you physically but emotionally as well; so I put on a happiness that would shield you from any sort of sadness."

Kate turned to see a very powerful and sexy looking Humphrey walking through the bushes behind her. Pride seemed to escape his body like a fine mist. This gave Kate a very sexual chill that made the hair on her back stand up and her ears to flatten back. It was no surprise to Kate that power was a turn on for her, and Humphrey had excess amounts of it as if it were a tangible substance.

"Humphrey! Thank you for everything you have done for me!" Kate smiled as she stared at the immaculate Humphrey.

Kate once again found herself left in her thoughts while Humphrey continued to talk to her parents about who knows what. She had began to think of what she was losing by marrying Garth and if she could ever forgive herself for letting go of Humphrey. "Wait, maybe I don't have to lose him, there might be a chance if this could work!" Kate thought to herself; coming up with an idea that could save her love.

"Mother, Father I have an idea!" shouted Kate to bring their attention to her. "What if we reveal Humphrey's identity to the two packs and I will marry Humphrey to seal the two as one."

There was a long moment of silence that rang throughout their surroundings. All were deep in thought, none more so than Winston, the retiring pack leader. It was a good plan, yes very good in fact, but the problem was Tony, the power hungry Eastern pack leader. There was no way that he would allow such folly or to be honest since Tony was never aware that Leonidas had a child, would not believe there was such an heir. But all in all it was their only choice as Kate had refused to marry Garth...

* * *

><p>"<em>It's not fear that grips him, just a heightened sense of things"<em>

_-Dilios_

**sorry for the wait all my loyal readers. As always I'm just busy busy busy, but anyway here it is! I'm gonna start putting quotes at the end of each chapter. So yeah review and etc. =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone this is my first A&O fanfic so please bare with me here. I have really fallen in love with this movie, it has a great balance of love, comedy, and seriousness throughout. I won't waste your time with disclaimers, due to the obvious fact that I don't own A&O or anything pertaining that subject.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Jealousy and Submission...<p>

It was about time that the 4 wolves that secluded themselves from the rest of the wolves gathering in the valley returned. They had all been patiently waiting for the bride to be. None more that Garth, his position as alpha male of everyone was so close. A simple nose rub would seal the deal, but in life you don't always get what you want.

A rustling of leaves was heard from behind the large crowd that had gathered and like any other wedding the future bride was escorted between the two groups by her mother and father. It had really appeared as though the wedding was going as planned until Winston and Eve reached Tony.

"Tony, the wedding will no longer go as you planned." Stated Winston, stern and commandingly.

"What! What are you talking about Winston?" The anger in Tony began to grow along side with curiosity.

"Tony, What if I told you our late king bore an heir?" You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Most of the younger wolves were perplexed while the older wolves just closed their eyes mourning their late king.

"I would say your crazy, Leonidas never had a child!"

"The proof is right here!" Winston proclaimed as he turned around as if signaling something to happen. Curiosity got the better of all of the wolves gathered in the valley, turning to see what was going on.

On top of a hill stood an unrecognizable shadow (switch Garth and Humphrey in the movie where you first see Garth but make him look like a shadow). Tony could not believe his eyes, was what he was seeing an illusion? A mirage perhaps? He looked upon the shadowy figure with astonishment; it was as if Leonidas himself was there.

Leonidas had been a wolf of respect; if he saw you, you were expected to bow in respect. None had known this better than Tony himself as he had received many hits over the head for not showing proper respect. Honestly, Tony was envious of Leonidas's strength and leading skills. That very same jealousy brought out the greed in Tony for Leonidas's position as pack leader. To further protect Humphrey from Tony's wrath, Winston split the packs.

As if by instinct all the older wolves including Tony bowed toward the shadowy figure upon the hill. Not to feel left out, the younger wolves followed suit.

Nobody had realized the shadowy figure descend the hill, and in no time was in front of the bowing crowd. "What is everyone doing?" The voice was very familiar to all the Western wolves and only to one Eastern wolf, and that was Tony.

"That voice!" Tony quickly sat up, staring at the source of the sound. "It sounds all too like Serah's!" Tony was terrified now, had Leonidas really bore a child.

Unlike Leonidas's black and Grey fur, Serah, his love and wife, was as white as snow. Serah was the most beautiful and loving wolf you could ever meet. Even in her youth she was constantly ogled from every Male in the pack. Before she was born, Serah was arranged to marry her mother's best friends son, a brown wolf named Tony. Just like Kate, Serah immediately rejected the fate put upon her by her parents.

Leonidas's past is the polar opposite of Serah's. From the time he was a pup to the time he was old enough to hunt he had been picked on and bullied for being scrawny. He was the weakest wolf in the entire pack, and was far from the best looking. But even though the bullying was rough; his optimism was ever present even in love. He had very few friends, but his best friend, Serah, was his best and the love of his life. She had saved him from drowning one day when he was a pup and ever since then he stuck by her side no matter what. Leonidas knew it was a futile dream to chase after her but he would try anyway. Eventually he would get her, he would just have to be patient.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone this is my first A&O fanfic so please bare with me here. I have really fallen in love with this movie, it has a great balance of love, comedy, and seriousness throughout. I won't waste your time with disclaimers, due to the obvious fact that I don't own A&O or anything pertaining that subject.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Relations<p>

Tony couldn't believe it, how could Serah have gotten pregnant without him knowing? There was no doubt in his mind now that this wolf was the son of his late leader. And with Leonidas's son here there was no way that Tony could take power, once again he would fall short of his plan to gain leadership over the packs.

Tony sat up and walked toward the strong form that was Humphrey. Everyone looked on as if he was going to attack Humphrey. But that was not what happened, instead he bowed his head, staring at the ground defeated. "Forgive me, you can take your rightful place as leader of the packs."

Once again every wolf in the valley including Kate and her parents bowed to Humphrey who immediately screamed "Please stand everyone!" Humphrey never liked a lot of attention, you could say he was sort of shy. Although he always stood out of the crowd, always being the one to speak in silence or trying to resolve a conflict, which he got from his Mother; but if too much attention was drawn to him he would run away. Now was completely different, he could not be anymore confident than he is now. It was as if his fears had melted away. With everything going on all he thought about was one thing, its funny how a single thought can just take over everything else in your mind. What could possibly be on Humphrey's mind that like a drug drew everything you know to that single thing, making everything else obsolete even though in reality its still there. Humphrey began to talk to himself in his head as if trying to make sense of his single minded thoughts. "Ooooh Kate you look so beautiful, I love you so much!"

Through all the conversations happening at once Kate wanted to see her soon to be husband, she began to look over the huge crowd for him. To her surprise, he was glaring right at her with his signature grin across his face. That look would be forever burned in the back of her mind. "He's everything I could have ever asked for =]" she smiled acknowledging Humphrey's stares. Both began to walk slowly toward each other never once breaking their deep stare into each's eyes. What is it about these moments that last forever, is it that connection that you can only fully realize when you find that one person that you were meant to be with forever?

It happened in a split second, a blur shooting from the crowd tackling Humphrey to the ground. Kate quickly began to shove her way through the dense crowd of wolves to help him, but when she got there it was too late Humphrey had his attacker pinned to the ground with his powerful jaws wrapper around the assailants neck.

The crowd stopped its frenzy and stared on at the two brawlers. Humphrey slowly let go of his attackers neck and he looked up at the bright sun determination in his eyes.

It was then that the attackers father stepped to the front of the crowd with obvious anger. "GARTH! DO YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE!" Screamed Tony.

"But father, this omega cannot be the true heir!"

"Your ignorance is blinding you from the truth son. You are too young to have seen Leonidas, let alone recognize the similarities in appearance between him and Humphrey."

"You can't truly believe..."

"Garth! This is the last I want to hear about this. I will deal with you later, but for now you are to return to the den."

"yes father." and with that Garth left, head hung low.

Lily looked on as Garth left the valley dejected, secretly she was in love with the masculine alpha. She had been afraid of her own feelings, and how could she ever compete with Kate when it came to winning over the heart of Garth. But everything was different now, Kate was in love with Humphrey, though she had to admit that Humphrey's new vigor sent chills throughout her feminine body. It had seemed to do that to all the younger females, though they knew better than to mess with him less suffer from a vicious attack from Kate.

The crowd had finally began to disband from the valley and head back toward their packs, all accept two, Kate and Humphrey. He was still staring at the sky, his body was in such a position you could see his well toned muscles.

"Had he always had such a body?" Kate asked herself, her blush slowly growing ever more intense. She couldn't move, it was as if she was glued to the ground. Her heart raced, her vision becoming more focused on Humphrey, never losing that invisible rope that connected the two together.

And then it happened, he turned his head slightly back looking straight at her smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? im back again! and I got this chapter up finally. I'm working on the next now so hopefully I can get it done quicker...hopefully!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone this is my first A&O fanfic so please bare with me here. I have really fallen in love with this movie, it has a great balance of love, comedy, and seriousness throughout. I won't waste your time with disclaimers, due to the obvious fact that I don't own A&O or anything pertaining that subject.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: One's duty vs. Love<p>

Days have passed since that moment in the valley, peace and happiness flowed throughout both packs. With Humphrey reclaiming his position as heir to both packs, he seems to have little time for anything but delegations and work. To Kate, Humphrey had become somewhat of a ghost. She rarely saw him anymore and more so than that, she was bored. Humphrey had taken over all her duties as an alpha; all she had left was to train pups in survival—which was boring in itself—but necessary. The situation all together was made worse with the incredible restlessness she was feeling.

Throughout her youth she was taught that the most important job she had as the alpha female was to find the most suitable mate and have plenty of pups. Kate knew what time of the year was upcoming, mating season. It had been arranged that Kate and Humphrey would wed at the start of mating season for the sole purpose of having pups. But unfortunately, the restlessness was the least of her problems...

It had seemed as if "The Ghost" aka Humphrey had been avoiding her this whole time. He would not even glance at her when she would call his name of if she "accidentally" bumped into him, instead he only reacted as if a gust of wind ran through his fur. Had she done something wrong? It was time for some answers and she knew exactly who to talk to, her parents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>_

So I decided to go to my parents den, and see what they knew about what was going on with Humphrey.

When I got there though only my mom was there, talking to lily about something. Upon seeing Kate, Lily got up and left in a bit of a hurry. I turned to say something but let it slide when I was interrupted by my mom.

"Hey Kate honey what are you doing here?" she said to me with a comforting tone that always made me feel safe.

"Well mom remember how me and Humphrey got a den together?"

"Yes I remember that, I honestly thought you would never stop talking about it." She shot back

"Anyway, since then Humphrey has not stayed with me and I don't know where he goes or whats going on with him because neither will he look or talk to me and I don't know what to do anymore." I couldn't help but cry and mumble my words a bit.

"Kate, Kate, Kate, it's going to be okay. I'm sure he's just been really busy with everything that has been going on. Do you know where he is now?"

'sniffle' 'sniffle' "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. Why is he doing this?"

"Just calm down Kate honey, it's going to be okay just go out for a little while and look for him and talk to him about it."

"Okay." I replied trying to draw my tears away from my face. I guess I should take her advice and confront him about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of POV<strong>_

It was about mid day and the sun shone bright in the blue open sky. The air was fresh and the air was quite warm, you could say it was the perfect summer day, but for Kate it was like a nightmare. She had been searching for Humphrey all morning but no clues to his whereabouts. Not one other wolf has seen him since the day before, though before all these things happened no one really payed attention to the lowly omega. A clue to where Humphrey might be came in the form of a giant mob of Eastern pack female wolves running in the direction of his favorite stream.

Kate knew how popular Humphrey was now with all the girls now that he showed his real self. Although he may have become a lot sexier to her, she wished he would have just stayed the loser he always pretended he was. If her anger with him had not been clearly apparent before, it was now due to her making fun of him, which she only did in anger.

Arriving at the bank of the stream, Kate ducked behind a bush so as not to be spotted by the large crowd or Humphrey. All the eastern pack wolves were in a form of trance watching Humphrey do some sort of exercise in the water.

Then it happened, as Humphrey burst through the surface of the water, shaking the water out of his fur, it was faster than a blink of an eye as the crowd pounced at Humphrey tackling him in the shallow water. As the mob was licking him all over and trying to have their way with him Kate heart began to fall.

Her heart fell like a sinking ship, it may not be sinking fast but will eventually hit the bottom and decay. She couldn't believe him, how could he tell her he loved her and then do this? Was telling her he loved her another way he was protecting her from something? But that would make no sense because in the end he would be hurting her. She knew now that she could not face him and if he was a true man he would man up and confront her himself. If he was going to forget about her and go do something like this then she would do the same.

Kate decided to leave, her new mission was to find the one wolf that she knew had a crush on her during her alpha training. Luckily his den was not too far away because she was still a little unstable from the sight she had just witnessed. But perhaps she should have stayed for just 5 more minutes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Humphrey<strong>_

Humphrey had finally broken free on the crowd that had been stalking him all day. He felt metaphorically suffocated by the large crowd. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without half the mob wolf whistling at him. Honestly, he hated this attention, worst of all he had spent so much time trying to get away from them that he had neglected Kate and he felt horrible. It was about time that he took control of the situation with a little help from my three best friends Shaky, Mooch, and Salty.

His plan was simple, he would tell the girls that if the hung out with his lonely friends then he would do anything for them (even though he knew what they wanted), but the true trick was that he would not actually do anything for them. First, he would have to find them, that was the hardest part of the plan he thought.

As if on cue all three showed up which surprised the soaked and surrounded Humphrey.

"Hey guys!" screamed Humphrey "I got something I want to ask you three?"

"Anything for our favorite Alpha!" Replied all three

"Perfect!" Humphrey looked around at the mob around him "Hey girls, I got an idea, if you hang out with my three friends here then I will do ANYTHING for you, how does that sound?

All the girls eyes went wide and without even saying a word the ran straight at the three omega's and when they were out of sight Humphrey got out of the water and shook the water out of his fur for the last time. And finally it was time for him to go see Kate and apologize for his absence.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that this chapter came out pretty good in my opinion. Who is Kate going to see? and what the heck is a Jessica Alba? haha anyway, REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone this is my first A&O fanfic so please bare with me here. I have really fallen in love with this movie, it has a great balance of love, comedy, and seriousness throughout. I won't waste your time with disclaimers, due to the obvious fact that I don't own A&O or anything pertaining that subject.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Betrayal<p>

Why is it that when you are so head over heels for someone that the word attracted is literal, like two magnets slowly pulling closer to each other. Even with such powerful attractions these "magnets" are unable to penetrate even the thinnest of proverbial walls that are put between them to, one might say challenge that attraction. But what is it about these walls that let us challenge ourselves and push through, climb over, or dig under. I suppose it's true what they surmise about love...It will always find a way. Perhaps the pure river that is love can become tainted by an unstoppable poison, only to be forgotten about and consumed by the unwavering bravery of an ignorant being too stupid to look down and witness his own doom. Do not blame the poison, as it was only doing it's duty while the ignorant being had neglected his own and in this world; if one forgets his duty, he is ultimately doomed for the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Kate<strong>_

Kate's eyes were deep, lost in time, giving the impression of spite. "He has forgotten about me" Kate began to tell herself all the way to her destination. It was not to far away, although it felt like an eternity to get there. Upon arrival at her destination, for the first time in a while she smiled and wagged her beautiful tail and walked proud and sexily into the den.

"Hutch are you home?" Kate's voiced wavered slightly giving way to nervousness.

Kate heard a loud yawn and a familiar voice. "Kate, What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Humphrey?" Hutch replied startled by the visitor

"Well...Me and Humphrey sort of broke up.." Kate knew it was wrong of her to lie but it was the only way for Hutch to believe her.

This was like a dream come true for Hutch. His love was right in front of him and he knew he would not this moment pass without showing his love.

As Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath she felt herself be pushed onto her back and a heavy mass land on top of her. Kate shot her eyes open only to feel in that exact moment warm and wet lips meet hers, Hutch's lips. The moment went from shock to awe to passion as they embraced each other, or more so Hutch embracing Kate as they laid and kissed each other. The embrace lasted a while only to be broken by a warm and hard object poking at her belly. Kate knew what it was just by the feeling alone and if that didn't give it away then Hutch's face would have. He had his mouth wide open and he was panting, drips of saliva falling on her face as Hutch towered over her. Even with lust taking over her she knew she would not let him enter her, but only to please his desire another way for now.

As Hutch began to try to find Kate's Tight slit, Kate quickly and powerfully flipped Hutch over onto his back and immediately took Hutch's Length into her mouth. He was no were near as large as Humphrey which made it easier for her to do her magic. She began licking and sucking in all sorts of ways and surely enough after a few moans and bucks Hutch shot his load into Kate's mouth and she swallowed it all savoring the flavor. Both fell asleep side by side, exhausted from their activity...

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Humphrey<strong>_

Humphrey had been all over the territory looking for any sign of Kate. He decided that if he couldn't find her by looking around then he would have to sniff her out. Her scent was an easy one to track due to his long time connection with her and his powerful nose. It was not long at all before he was able to track the scent to a very unusual place; Hutch's den.

"What could she possibly be doing here?" Humphrey thought to himself

Humphrey continued inward toward the end of the den where Kate and Hutch were located. Once he finally go to the end he was stunned at the sight that was before him. They both laid the and Humphrey could easily smell Hutch's scent all over Kate. Fearing the worst Humphrey immediately lunged and clamped his powerful jaws around Hutch's throat, which woke him but he was unable to scream or make any other audible noise. But although Humphrey was as silent as possible it was still enough to wake Kate, Which upon seeing what was going on tackled Humphrey who released Hutch.

Kate lay on top of Humphrey but not in a passionate manor, more of a move and your dead type of manor. Even with all his strength he was unable to unpin himself from under her. He knew he would have to listen to what was going on...

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHA major plot twist there! So much stuff going on but working on my next chapter! (^_^)!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone sorry the excruciatingly long time since I had updated this story last. I'm not going to give some lame excuse because I was just not really feeling the whole "writing" thing for a while, and hopefully I will be able to keep this motivation I have now for a longer time than I did before. So let us delve into this intense story of ours!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Please Listen to me<strong>

Humphrey had just caught Kate in a very suspicious position with another alpha. Although being pinned to the ground by Kate, which normally would fit his fancy, was at this time a horror. Just from Kate's anger filled reaction toward him, Humphrey could tell something had happened between the two. Humphrey had a solid idea of what happened but his loyalty to Kate allowed him to give her the chance to explain herself. He only hoped that she would tell the truth and not try to fool him.

"Kate...why?" Sadness and anger filled Humphrey's question.

Kate removed herself from atop Humphrey and backed away slightly in defense from Humphrey's uncharacteristically frightening anger and piercing stare.

"..." Kate could not find the words to say so she bolted right passed Humphrey and out the den. Her destination, the pond where she met Humphrey, a place only Humphrey and herself know about. She just laid there at the waters edge allowing for her tears to drop straight into the cool reflective water of the pond. What had felt like hours to her were only a mere few minutes as Humphrey came up behind her, making sure to keep a distance away from her to signify his disgust at the moment. He sat back on his haunches and watched her sorrow take over her.

As Kate turned around to acknowledge Humphrey she immediately stopped crying and blushed slightly, not from happiness more like a form of embarrassment. Humphrey was hunched over and bawling his eyes out and only then did she realize his slight sobs he was trying to suppress.

"Humphrey..." Kate had finally managed to say after her long muted state.

Humphrey wiped away his remaining tear but remained hunched over.

"Kate...Ever since we were little I had looked up to you as my motivation to be better, and I wanted to just like you, I wanted to be by your side all my life, I loved you." Humphrey stood on all fours and walked to Kate's side, not once glancing at her. "I respected our laws even though I hated them. I had hoped to find someone like you to be with, but you know what they say about everyone being as unique as every passing day. That day that you confessed your feeling to me in the valley I was overjoyed. I was finally able to create my dream a reality and I was finally happy."

Kate looked down onto her reflection from the pond and saw a younger version of herself and Humphrey playing with each other and having the time of their lives.

"When I saw you two together I wanted to rip him apart and I was furious but now that I regained my composure I realize I am not the one who was wronged, but you. I caused you pain by scaring your gentle heart." Humphrey finally looked straight at Kate who had been fixated on staring at him from the beginning and falsely smiled. "You two belong together and I won't get between the two of you."

"NO NO NO!" Kate Screamed letting more tears out. "I'm sorry for what I did I really am, and I know there is nothing that I can do to apologize for it. There is no other that I love more than you Humphrey and I want to be with you and only you, please forgive me!" Kate pleaded with Humphrey for his forgiveness.

Humphrey chuckled lightly. "I do forgive you Kate but I can't be with a wolf who would not allow for an apology before betraying their love, sorry." Humphrey began to leave but stopped before entering the woods. "Oh yeah, I already told your parents about what happened, and they have dealt with Hutch and they will be wanting you to be living with them from now on. I will be leaving with your father for alpha training in the morning, I love you Kate and I hope you never forget that."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get something up to please you guys I will begin working on the next chapter in a day or two so please be a little patient! lol R&amp;R <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow I am so happy to see that so many people are enjoying this story. It really motivates me to continue on and on and on. Well enjoy my faithful followers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Time Away<strong>

"Good bye Kate, I will be gone for a while with your father so please do what makes you happy" Humphrey told Kate.

Kate didn't even bother responding to him because she knew that no matter what she said it wouldn't change his mind, and that was just like him though, once he had his mind set on something there was no stopping him from doing it.

When Kate noticed that Humphrey was gone she figured now was a better time to see her mother than any. If she was lucky maybe her mother would be understanding, but she highly doubted that though. If she knew her mother as well as she did then she was in for quite the talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>With Eve in the alpha den<strong>

"Ugh! where is she?" Eve complained loudly to herself. After what Humphrey had told her about Kate and Hutch she was just seething with anger. "How could she do something like that, I thought I taught her better than that."

Kate had finally made it back to her parents den only to hear her mother talking aggressively to herself about what she had done with hutch. Not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer, she slowly strolled into the den making sure to get her mothers attention. "Umm...Mom, you wanted to talk to me?" Kate asked fully knowing what was going to come at her in turn.

Eve immediately faced her daughter and walked up close to her to make sure she was paying the fullest of attention to what she had to say. This would be a lesson she would hope to only have to teach once in her life.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to yell at you, no matter how much I really want too. Kate do you remember when you were little how you would never get yelled at when you did something bad?"

Kate just tilted her head signifying her confusion.

"Well I guess you could say that Humphrey was your scapegoat, he would take the blame and get yelled at, Not by me or your father but the other alphas. He was always with you because it was his families duty to always protect the future leader of the pack and when his parents died his duty was the only thing shielding him from the emotional pain. Of course he would never let you see him in any sort of pain so he would hid it in a smile to keep you happy. What you did to him broke his shield and made him remember his parents and his sorrow."

A thick tension filled the small den, Kate wanted to run and comfort her shattered love but another part of her wanted to give him time to rebuild his shield. She now wanted to be his shield like he had been for her his entire life.

"You may not realize this Kate but Humphrey is smarter than he seems. When her first met you he absolutely despised you and his duty to serve and protect a family that did nothing to protect his own, but as time went on he realized that his duty and pride was one and the same. As long as her had his pride then he would protect you, and he fell in love with you to protect you from emotional pain that would come from anyone else."

Kate wanted to hurt herself for not noticing this a long time ago. "Mom...If dad knew about his feelings then why did he want me to marry Garth and not him?"

Eve sighed and sat next to her daughter. "It's simple, he was forced to choose between his duty and his heart, and unlike Humphrey, he chose his duty. When you refused to marry Garth that day he made his duty to train Humphrey to become an alpha so he would be able to marry you properly."

"I think I understand Mom. I am sorry for what I have done, please do not be mad at Hutch it wasn't his fault." Kate explained

"Don't worry Kate we already dealt with him. I'm just glad you to didn't mate properly." Eve chuckled oddly

"MOM!" Kate yelled back at her mom

"Oh yes Kate before you leave, I want you to move back in with me. Well that is until you get a husband"

"Okay mom!" exclaimed Kate as she left the small den

Months went by and word started to spread among the pack of Humphrey's progress in alpha training. Although he was not the only wolf in alpha training, from the rumors he had been progressing the best. Kate was rather curious at what truth lied beneath these rumors. Anything that had Humphrey's name in it would immediately cause her to become fidgety and hot faced. Each passing day away from him would strengthen her resolve and feelings for the wolf who had acted as her shield.

One rumor in particular seemed to disturb her more than others, and that was the attention he was getting from the other alpha females in his alpha class. It worried to no end that she would lose the love of her life to another wolf, in the end her resolve would allow her to trust that he would come back for her.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe that I got another chapter in that fast lol well I hope you all are enjoying it! well R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy ladies and gentlemen, I am so glad to see that all of you are enjoying this story as much as I am. For those of you who hate other stories where Humphrey gets over his grudge in like a paragraph, then this story is for you. I think I'll give him a chapter or two before he attempts to get over it. Well on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Pride...<strong>

Today was the day, yes that day in particular, the day he would be returning for an 8 month long absence from the pack. Humphrey would be returning today and Kate could not be happier, although she was had a tinge of trepidation over his popularity and how that had grown. Was he in love with another wolf or not? That's all Kate could think of when the time was inching closer for him to return.

Kate woke up that morning to the sound of steps In the den. She immediately shot up knowing the sound was her father. Her tail was wagging back and forth like crazy, only because she had thought that Humphrey had came with her father to see her...but he was no where to be seen.

"Welcome back dad!, Where's Humphrey?" Kate's tail stopped wagging as she asked the wondrous question.

"I think he went to his den to exercise honey, but you may want to keep your distance from him" Answered the alpha leader.

Kate stopped in her tracks as she was leaving the den and turned to her father. "What do you mean by that, dad?"

"Well...Never mind...see you later"

Kate continued on but kept what her father had told her in the back of her mind. The whole trip to Humphrey's den she thought of the different ways he may have changed and if he wanted to be with her after all this time

Kate had a certain bounce in her step as she reached Humphrey's den. As she reached the entrance she immediately halted her movements to avoid running into Humphrey, who seemed to be going somewhere important. Maybe it was his rushed state or his new looked that stopped Kate I her tracks. When she first laid eyes on him she had thought it was Garth that she saw, which made here think that shew had lost her way and wound up at Garth and Lilly's den. But after another moment she recognized the very handsome wolf that passed her as Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled as he swept right passed her

"Hi..." Humphrey replied with an absolute emotionless tone

Kate's happy heart was immediately shattered with just one word and she could no longer stand her aching heart. Maybe it wasn't the word that tore her apart but the way it was said.

"PLEASE HUMPHREY, I LOVE YOU. PLEASE JUST TALK TO ME AND LET ME KNOW THAT I MATTER TO YOU!" Kate screamed at the now still Humphrey.

"Is that so?" Humphrey replied bluntly as he continued on to where ever he was headed to leaving Kate to sorrow all by herself.

"Why...why must it be like this?" Kate began to question herself.

At that moment something inside her seemed to click like a magnet to steel. The way she was being treated must be how Humphrey had felt all those years of protecting me and never getting anything in return. "Maybe if I try hard enough and make him see I'm worthy of him then he will open up to me like when we were younger." Kate said to herself. "No matter what, he will be mine, this I promise!"

During the next few days Kate would follow Humphrey everywhere he went. She would try to stay hidden, even though she knew that he knew that she was there the whole time. He must not mind though, because he never once did tell her to leave, that is except at night when he would pause before walking in to his den, only to enter once she was out of earshot.

Kate would wait a while before sneaking back to the edge of the entrance to see what he was doing. Every night seemed to involve the same activities for Humphrey; workout, stretch, workout, stretch, and finally before sleeping he would clean himself with his tongue. Watching with envious eyes, Kate would begin to flush when he would clean his stomach; getting oh so close to his manliness that hung between his muscular thighs. Although she would get excited and begin to stammer at the sight, she would quickly leave before Humphrey would catch her sweet scent.

One would think that the most attracting alpha female in the pack would be to busy to stalk the newly instated alpha, well you would be right and wrong at the same time. She was busy, sort of, if you call rejecting offer after offer for dates from other various alpha males. Even Hutch would try to ask her but she would just snap her jaws at the sight of him. This went on for about a month before they had given up on their advances.

Around the same time the advances stopped was when Kate had finished her training to start teaching new pups about the world and how to survive. Normally this role would be given to someone other than the leader of the hunting group but since Humphrey's promotion he was the one to lead the hunting group. To the female alphas, Humphrey had become an Adonis. But...to Kate, he was the same old Humphrey she had always known and loved no matter how much he changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo hoooo another chapter up! I love you guys so much and I am so motivated right now it's crazy! lol well R&amp;R!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I am back with another installment of "Love and Jealousy". Recently I have been thinking about what you guys would like to see in this story and as much as I like my own idea's I also enjoy hearing your opinions on what you'd like to see. Whether it would be featured or not would depend on if it pertains to the story or if it is relevant. If you did not know already there will be sexual encounters in the future of this story just so you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Disappointing Birthday...or is It<strong>

Ever since Kate had been given the responsibility of teaching the pups she has had less and less time to watch Humphrey, This cause mood to worsen and worsen. Of course she would hid it when she was with the pups. But even so, she hated that she was not able to see her love when ever she wanted.

Through the time that Kate had spent with the rowdy little pups had allowed them to become very close to each other and they would share secrets with each other even though most of those secrets had been things that would not necessarily be label as such. But what can you say? They're only pups, well except Kate. She seemed to revel in the fact that the little pups were able to read her emotions better than anyone else. Everyday they would ask, "What's wrong, Miss Kate?" The question was often left unanswered and replaced by a quick change of subject but...today was different.

It was early in the morning which meant she would be waiting in the valley for the pups.

"GOOD MORNING!" Cried a small white pup

"Ahh good morning Sky, why are you here so early? Survival training doesn't start for another half hour." Kate replied to the young pup.

"Well all of us have been wondering why you seemed to be sad?" The little pup sat on his haunches waiting to hear her story.

"Oh it's nothing little one, you do not need to worry about it" The pup knew she was lying, it was written all over her face.

"Oh come on miss Kate you can't hide it from me! I know your sad so please tell me about it!" cried out sky

Kate thought over it for a moment, only to fall into temptation. "Well I suppose it won't hurt if I tell you little one" Kate paused, coughing to make sure she had a clear voice. "Do you know of a wolf named Humphrey?" asked Kate

The little wolf nodded his head. "Of course he is only the most handsome wolf ever!"

Kate chuckled softly "Well he and I used to be very close, well that was until I broke his heart. I tried to fix things between us but nothing seems to work. Whenever I try to talk to him he just acts emotionless and cold toward me."

"He isn't that way toward anyone else, in fact he taught me and the other wolves how to catch rabbits!" Kate's heart soared at the words coming from the little pup. If he was only cold to her than that mean there must be something that she could do to fix things between the two of them. Kate realized that tonight, her birthday, would be the best time to patch things up with Humphrey.

Kate looked at the little pup who had been staring at her with wide eyes. "Hey sky, when the others come tell them that they can have the day off"

"YESSSS!" yelled the excited pup. "But why?"

"Well I need to look my best if I'm going to make a handsome man fall in love with me again, right?"

And with that Kate went off to clean up and find a flower to wear.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night at the party<strong>

Kate was having a blast at her birthday party, she was happy and ready to impress her love. Kate was beginning to have a mini panic attack from the excitement she was feeling from the chance she would hopefully get top get close to Humphrey.

And time went by Kate began to search the party for the elusive Humphrey but he seemed to be no where in sight. "Where is he?" Kate began to ask herself. As the crowd started to thin out Kate came to grips with the realization that Humphrey had never even been there.

As everyone left and it was only her, she began to cry to herself all the way back to her parents den where she stayed. This time of night her parents had already fallen asleep so they did not see her crying. As she approached her bed the first thing she saw was a bunch of flowers on her bed, and the next was a sleeping wolf..."Humphrey!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait and short chapter but I have class and a job so it's kinda hard for me but I am trying! well review if you feel like it lol<strong>


End file.
